


管教

by Danmosuifeng



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, sp, 鱼进锅 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 06:37:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20689121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danmosuifeng/pseuds/Danmosuifeng





	管教

大奶奶赤裸着身体被红绸绑在春凳上，整个人是欲哭无泪。自己怎么就答应了那个挨千刀了走了这么一步啊，要不也不能沦落到现在这个境遇。

春凳边上站着一位，自称是南风馆的管教，手持着竹板在大奶奶圆润的屁股上来回游走。大奶奶气的回头骂他。“缺德的，你给我松开，我不…哎呦……”

哪成想那人冷不丁的就给了他一下子，力道绝对比他们的闺房情趣要重多了。大奶奶可不干了，趴在春凳上骂开了。“缺德的，挨刀的，三千里地没有人家，你个狼掏的…哎呦呦…你就不能轻点吗？上回打的还没好透呢！”

“你明白现在在哪了吗？”管教打了几下停了手，板子还放在大奶奶的屁股上威胁道。

“窑子！妓院！行了吧！”大奶奶破罐破摔了，委屈的小声嘀咕。“也不知你这人什么品性，非得…哎呦…别打了，我不说了，不说了。”

管教蹲在大奶奶跟前，捏着大奶奶的下巴。“我不管你以前是哪儿的夫人太太，进了这儿就是最下等的婊子。也别怨我们，要怨就怨把您卖过来的那位。我可是跟他聊过，你也不是什么贞洁烈妇，原是大户人家的奶奶，跟着人私奔出来的，被卖到这里也是活该。我们这里是天津城最大的南风馆，绝对能让你生不出偷男人的心。”

大奶奶恨得牙都快咬出血了，可碍于板子的威胁又不敢骂出来，只能低垂着眼睑，不去看管教。管教也不在意，刚进这里的人都会这样，伸手又拿过板子。“按照规矩，进了这里都要挨上二十下杀威板子，杀杀锐气。鉴于你之前有伤，就只打上十板就好了。”说着话管教摸上了大奶奶的屁股，嘴里带上了调笑。“你这屁股不会是因为偷汉子被自己爷们打的吧？”

管教见大奶奶不理他，也觉得自讨没趣，不再言语，专注的挥动板子，一下连着一下，毫不留情，直打的大奶奶不停的扭动，小声的呜咽。管教一边挥板子一边指点。“对，就是这样，再扭得浪一点，哭得再媚一点，以后这就是你吃饭的手艺了。”管教打完了十板子，嘴里还不停。“我原还想着，你不是个雏儿了，怕是卖不上好价钱，但现在看你这浪荡的样子，就知道生意差不了，日后若是发达了，可不能忘了我啊。”

大奶奶本就疼的紧，听着管教说这片儿汤话，气的回头瞪他。管教不理他，自顾自的说起了规矩。“进了这里，你就不再是你自个儿的了，得自称奴家，记住了吗？”管教见大奶奶不出声，伸手在屁股上拍了一下。

大奶奶吃痛，含糊的回答了一句。“记…记住了……”

管教还是不满意，重重的拍了一下。“好好回话！”

“奴…奴家记住了！”大奶奶又气又羞，脸红的不行。

“这就对了，我说一条你就得回上一句话。”管教满意的点点头。“咱们这里惩罚的手段就是打屁股，打其他的地方，怕把你们的身子打坏了。自你挂牌之后，但凡有三日未曾接到客，便要到大厅受上一顿打，以教训你们务必勤勉的侍奉客人。可记下了？”

“奴家记下了。”

管教又说了几条规矩，大奶奶一一点头应下。管教又提起另一件事。“我们这里的小倌都得会上一些技能，或是琴棋书画，或是吹拉弹唱，你有什么拿手的？”

大奶奶白了他一眼，不情不愿的回答。“奴家唱的还行。”

管教点点头。“像是你这种淫妇的喜好，我听说你们都是靠些淫词艳曲来勾搭男人的。”

大奶奶气的啐了他一口，管教动作麻利直接避开了，也不与他多计较。“进了这种地方，就把你之前的事情忘了吧，之前的名字也不能用了，须得起个花名。”管教沉吟片刻，瞧着大奶奶因为又羞又气，浑身都泛起了红色，就连头顶的桃心儿都红了,勾了勾嘴角。“你日后就叫小桃红吧。”

大奶奶一愣，抬头看他。“那你叫三德子啊？”

管教被大奶奶的这句话弄得差点破了功，趴到大奶奶的耳边。“我是不是三德子，你心里没数吗？”说完话给大奶奶解绸子，要把他从春凳上放下来，边解边威胁大奶奶。“你要是还想挨打，就尽管胡说八道。”

大奶奶气哼哼的噘着嘴被管教从春凳上扶起来，被拉着站在地毯上，接受管教的上下摸索。管教跟真事一样测量值大奶奶身体各处的数据，边量边做记录。记完数据有伸手摸上了大奶奶的乳头，见那乳头被揉搓几下就颤颤巍巍的立起来，耳边响起大奶奶的轻哼，满意滴点点头，又在本子上写写画画。大奶奶一探头才看到那本子上记得是：乳头极敏感，色泽鲜红，极品！

随后那管教又蹲下摸上了大奶奶的命根子，来回的撸动，让那处勃起，接着又揉上了两个囊袋，大奶奶咬住嘴唇，不想让呻吟声泄露出来。却被管教拍了下屁股。“叫出来，教的越媚越好，客人爱听。”大奶奶没了法子，只能呻吟出声，但也不愿意太大声，却不知这种隐忍的呻吟更为勾人。

管教观察够了，起身又在本子上记录：宝贝尺寸重量上佳，子孙袋饱满圆润，极品！然后拉着大奶奶到了榻上，然他将屁股对着自己撅起来。大奶奶乖乖的跪在榻上，塌腰耸臀，高高的撅着屁股。管教伸手把玩了一番，提笔记录：屁股肥厚圆润，弹性十足。想了想又添上一句：极易上色，极品！

管教接着示意大奶奶分开双腿，露出后穴。用手沾了油脂在大奶奶后穴打转，微微用力探进了一个指节，惹得大奶奶轻轻地呻吟。管教用手指在大奶奶的后穴里抽插扩张，直引得大奶奶娇喘连连，穴中的淫肉也紧紧地绞住手指，玩弄了半日才抽出来，擦了擦手指，在本子上写到：后穴温热湿滑，善于迎合，无须多加调教，但已破身，须得好好保养。

管教记录完毕，随手将本子放到一边，从自己带来的小箱子里端出一个盘子和一个小碗，盘子里是切成棍状的肉，小碗里是一碗油。管教将肉浸到油里，等肉吸饱了油再拿出来，对准了大奶奶的后穴一点点的塞进去。大奶奶一直很惊异的看着管教用油泡肉，等到要用那肉塞进自己后穴时才着急起来。“这是什么啊？你要干嘛？”

“生牛肉和猪油。”管教一边往大奶奶的后穴里塞肉一边回答。“用来保养后穴最好。”

管教塞完肉，吩咐大奶奶万万不能随便拿出来，又到箱子里找了个小小的塞子给他塞上。洗了手后自己坐到了太师椅上，岔开双腿，喊大奶奶。“小桃红，过来。”

大奶奶愣了一下才反应过来是叫的自己，低低的应了一声，从榻上爬起来走到管教跟前，后穴里塞了肉走起路来感觉怪怪的。

“要习惯你的名字，日后可不能这样。”说着话指了指自己两腿只见的地方。“跪在这儿。”

大奶奶不愿跪，可也明白形势逼人，不得不低头，慢慢跪到了管教的两腿之间。管教指指自己早就鼓起来的裤裆。“拿出来。”

大奶奶抽了抽鼻子，噘着嘴，伸手解开了管教的裤带，掏出了他那早就勃起的命根子，就这么捧在手里，等着管教下一步的指示。

“舔一舔。”大奶奶听话的开始舔弄管教的命根子，管教舒爽的紧，但还不忘指点。“对，从根部开始往上舔，手揉一揉囊袋，对，就这样。哦，用舌头舔马眼，快，好极了，含住它。”

大奶奶按照指示一步一步的做，不一会就觉得两腮发酸，微微抬头偷看，却发现那人没有要射的迹象，开始使上点坏心眼，故意往那人敏感的马眼上舔，还卷着舌头弄出小尖在马眼里抽插。

管教被刺激的一激灵，直接站起身来，两手拿住大奶奶的头，自己挺动腰直直的往大奶奶的嘴里插，插得大奶奶眼泪都下来了。最终管教只来得及将命根子从大奶奶的嘴里拔出来就喷里大奶奶一脸的精液。

管教拿过帕子给大奶奶把脸擦干净，将还跪着的大奶奶扶起来。“今儿的调教就到这里了。”

大奶奶却拉住了管教。“我觉得口活儿我学的不好。”指了指自己还硬挺的命根子。“管教要不要示范一下。”

管教瞧着他那副撒娇的样子爱得不行，伸手搂住大奶奶把人往榻上带。“行，今儿我就伺候你一回。”

最后管教抱着大奶奶去洗澡，大奶奶在浴缸里直踹他。“你有钱烧的啊，还用牛肉和猪油，多浪费啊！”

“我听说这个真能保养，知道您鸡贼，钱您从我工资里扣成吗？”管教赶紧赔笑。

“呸，你的钱不是我的啊。我说你都从哪儿学的这么些玩意儿？”

“网上啊，你知道我为了学这些看了多少小说吗？”

“滚蛋！” 


End file.
